hishefandomcom-20200213-history
How The Matrix Revolutions Should Have Ended
How The Matrix Revolutions Should Have Ended is the first episode of How It Should Have Ended and the first episode of Season 1. It is based on the 2003 science fiction action film The Matrix Revolutions, depicting an alternate ending and a few nitpicks at the end. It was released on March 6, 2007. Synopsis Agent Smith welcomes Neo back to Mega City. Neo warns that his plan with end tonight, with which Smith concurs as he has foreseen it, which is why he and his clones will stand back and "enjoy the show". While Neo is distracted, a clone of Agent Smith jumps onto Neo, knocking him to the ground. With Neo down, Smith yells for his clones to grab him, and they comply. Soon, a pile of Agent Smiths reaching well past the edge of the atmosphere of Zion's Earth. A phone booth appears on the pile of Agent Smiths and out steps Bill S. Preston and Ted Logan. Bill complains about the future's lack of interesting aspects. Ted wonders where the "babes" are and notes a strange feeling that he has been here before. Complaints * Don't resurrect someone just to give them a lame death in the next movie. * These two characters needed more plot development onscreen. * Morpheus should have been the one to die for Neo ** but that would take out the five minute death scene with Trinity * Zion definitely should have thought out better defenses way before the attack That's My Opinion. Appearances *Apoc *Ted Logan *Morpheus *Neo *Bill S. Preston *Switch *Trinity |locations= *Mega City |vehicles= *Phone booth *Armored Personnel Unit |miscellanea= }} Trivia * The Matrix Revolutions is the first episode of How It Should Have Ended. ** Despite being the first episode of the series, How The Matrix Revolutions Should Have Ended is actually the second video uploaded on the channel. * It is the first science fiction film of a HISHE episode. * This is the first How It Should Have Ended done on a sequel of a film franchise instead of the first film in chronology. In this case, The Matrix Revolutions instead of The Matrix * At an unknown date, the following was added to the description: "The cartoon that started it all! Seriously, this was the first cartoon we ever made long long ago. I'm sure you're saying to yourself in a Neo voice "Whoa, this animation is the greatest quality ever and you clearly got worse over time. I mean wow this is top notch! What happened to you guys? It's so flawless!" What??? You're not saying that!? buuuuuut whyyyyyy? (sarcasm) But the truth is, HISHE's Daniel Baxter was just learning and discovering animation techniques on his own using the software he had at his disposal. Which is why most of the old original HISHE's look the way they do, and why the format is inconsistent." "Maybe one day we will return to the matrix and give it an upgrade. Maybe we will even have a Different ending! Till then... Wouldn't it have made more sense if ALL the Agent Smith's fought Neo at the same time. What might that have looked like?" Category:How It Should Have Ended Category:Season 1 Category:Daniel Baxter Category:Tommy Watson Category:The Matrix Category:Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure